Revenge is Sweet
by AkatsukiLivesForever
Summary: Naruto has had it. The lies are over. The boy rises up. Uses bleach and ff moves.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto stood over the 'strong' and 'peaceful' village of Konohagakure no Sato. He chuckled. 'They betrayed me, now I'll betray them.' he thought. "Naruto? Is that you?" A sliver haired man with a mask appeared in front of me. 'Oh joy, Kakshi.' Naruto thought. Kakashi looked the blonde boy up and down. Naruto was wearing a grey jacket with black pants. He had a katana strapped to my thigh and hidden inside his jacket were ninja tools including kunai and shuriken. "Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto said. "Naruto! Boy, you sure changed since your trip with Jiraiya!" Kakashi said. 'Wow Jiraiya did wonders' Kakashi thought. "So can I treat you to ramen Naruto?" Kakashi asked. "Yea. So still reading that porn?" Naruto asked. Kakashi ignored him. When they got to ichiriku ramen, Naruto was greeted by a familiar figure. "Naruto-Kun!" Pink haired kunoichi exclaimed. 'Well she's still loud as fuck.' Naruto thought. "Oh, hello Sakura." Naruto said, kind of emotionless. 'Wow that's Naruto! He's hot! No, I love Sasuke.' Sakura thought. "Wow you grew!" She said, aloud. "Oh you look like you did too Sakura." He replied. 'Huh? No "Sakura-Chan"?' Sakura thought. "Yeah, I learned a bit from old Jiraiya." Naruto said, not looking interested in Sakura. Kakashi looked at Naruto's katana. "So Naruto, what's that on your waist." Kakashi asked. "Obviously a katana. It's name is Yami Buringa." Copy-Nin raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What does that mean?" Naruto grinned "Bringer of Darkness." Kakashi looked amazed that Naruto would even like something with darkness but he shrugged it off and said "Today we'll be doing the bell stealing drill." Naruto snorted. 'Basic move' he thought. When they got to the training ground, Kakashi pulled out his porn and said, "Attack when ready." Sakura looked at Naruto for a plan but Naruto already rushed towards masked ninja and aimed a flying kick at Kakashi. Kakashi lazily dodged but the blonde clotheslined Kakashi around the neck. Kakashi flew to the ground and dissapeared in white smoke. "Clone. Of course." Naruto muttered. Quietly but quickly, Kakashi came behind Naruto and attempted to sweep Naruto's legs. Quick as a flash, Naruto brought out his gleaming black katana and cut back at Kakashi. "Shit!" Kakashi said, dropping to the ground to avoid the blade. The jinchuriki kicked Kakashi in the face and sent him flying into a tree. "Guh." he said, stumbling up. "You've changed Naruto." Naruto smirked. "Sorry I can't say the same for you." The silver haired joinin narrowed his eye. Then he uncovered his Sharingan."You actually drove me to this." Then Kakashi dissapeared. Naruto didn't look concerned at all. 'Fool. He's going to attack from above.' Naruto thought. Then he formed two small green flames in his hands and threw them upwards. Two things happened. 1 flame exploded and send a smoking Kakashi spiraling to the ground. The other one turned into Naruto, and the blonde genin grabbed the bells and landed on the ground with a soft thmp. "Sakura. Why did you just stand there." Blonde boy asked. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Sakura screamed. "Naruto how did you do that?" Sakura asked with shock, "I told you, I learned from Jiraiya." Sakura thought she heard a hint of humor in the response but she waved it off and walked to Kakashi. 'He's only knocked out but still. Naruto couldn't even beat Sasuke!' Sakura thought. She grabbed Kakashi. "I'm going to take him to the hospital!" "Suit yourself girl." Naruto said as he shushined away.

Naruto's apartment 1:05 am

'Stupid bitches. Once I finish with that shitty rescue the kazekage mission, I'll show them my true colors.' Naruto thought.

Hokage's office 11:05 am

"Kazekage's been captured!?" yelled Sakura. 'Mm this dango is the shit!" Naruto thought. "Yes, the Kazekage has been captured. I'm sending you on a mission to the Akatsuki base." The blonde busty Hokage said. "Hell yeah. Apprehending those bitches!" Naruto said, putting his 2 cents in. Tsunade glared. "Like I was fucking saying you will be infiltrating the base. Kakashi will be with you. Also team gai will join you too. Now get ready in the hour you have." Sakura and Naruto tried to leave but Tsunade said "Naruto wait." She stepped in front of him. "Care to give any info on the exploding green flames." She asked. Naruto pondered for a second. "Mmmm nope!" he said. And with that he left. He wandered down the street. 'Hm. Maybe I can get laid for fun. No sex fucking sucks. Who shall it be? Aha, Anko!' The blonde thought. He approached Anko. "Hey Anko. Long time no see." "N-Naruto?" the snake woman gasped. 'Holy shit! That little shit turned out to be that fucking hot?!' "Y-You grew a lot."Anko said. Anko was getting all wet down there. "Hey Naruto." "Hm?" "Wanna come to my place and have some "Coffee?"

Anko's place 11:10 am

Anko took off her bra, revealing perfect big boobs. She removed her fishnets and shorts and showed off her dripping pussy. Thats when she saw Naruto's hard cock. 'Holy fucking shit! It's the biggest I've seen yet! And he's only 14! Then she took him. For the 30 minutes they took, even outside, the sound that was heard was "AHHH, AHHHHHH, AHHHH!" from Anko. The house shook. Anko definitely lost. She cummed 7 out of 10 and Naruto cummed 3 out of 10. After they had a goodbye fuck and he walked to the gates of Konoha. 'Do I smell sex!? Naruto, what the hell happened to you?!" Kakashi thought

A/N: Like it? Depending on the comments I will lower the graphic of the sex or heighten it. WARNING. This book will contain sex, violence, and constant use of moves from other games and anime. I do not own any of this. THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN MANY BLEACH AND FINAL FANTASY MOVES LIKE OMNISLASH AND CERO AND HADO. ALSO A HOLLOW MASK MIGHT COME IN. Next chap is Itachi v "team" 7 and the sasori and Deidara v "team" 7 and possibly the betrayal. Watch TOBUSCUS. Bless your face. If you sneeze while reading this bless you. Peace out. BOOP.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys whats up. I am FINALLY writing from my mac HELL YA. In this chapter, bleach moves will be used**

_**When we left off: "AHH,AHH" said Anko. "You must save the Kazekage!" said Tsunade. "What has happened to you?!" said Kakashi.**_

_'thoughts'_

"_**Techniques"/Kyubii**_

"Talking"

Chapter 2

"So Naruto. Care to explain anything." Kakashi said for the millionth time. "Fuck no." "At least tell me what the technique was." Naruto sighed. "The technique was cero, which translates to zero in spanish. It shoots a pure beam of energy at you and then explodes." Naruto explained. Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "And _where_ exactly did you learn cero?" The blonde simply said "I found it in a scroll." '_It doesn't sound like a jutsu. And I didn't see any hand signs. I hope Yamato sees this!' Kakashi thought._

_Flashback_

"_Kakashi, I'm aware Naruto has been displaying strange behavior." Tsunade said to mask wearing jonin. "Yes, you heard about the little "flame" incident." Kakashi said. "Yes, that's why I've assigned an ANBU named Yamato to spy on any suspicious behavior Naruto displays." "Isn't that a little overboard?" copy-nin asked. The sannin slammed her hand on the desk "GOD DAMMIT JUST GO WITH IT!" "H-hai" Kakashi said. "Kakashi?" "Yea?" "Don't get knocked out"_

_ End Flashback_

"Man, this desert is hot as hell." the blonde complained. "Uh.. well yes, hence the name desert." Sukura replied. "Shut the hell up you pink fuck." Sakura launched a fist at him but he caught it. "Tch, Tch, Tch." he said. Then after about an hour of walking, they saw the giant Suna gates. When they got there, a blonde girl with a giant fan greeted them. "N-Naruto?" Temari stuttered. "Holy shit, did your fan get bigger?" "No, but you got sexier." she blushed. "Did I say that aloud?" Everyone nodded. Kakashi decided to squelch the shit. "Your brother has been captured by the Akatsuki." He said. "WHA?" Temari said, priceless look on her face. _'Oh alex we got a winner!'_ blonde boy thought. Then a Suna ninja appeared. "Quickly Temari-San! Kankuro-San is in critical condition!" the ninja said. Everyone rushed to the Suna hospital. Temari stood over the Suna puppet master. "What happened to him?" Temari asked worriedly. "He was heavily poisoned, most likely by an Akaktsuki member." a medic ninja said.

_'Oh hoho, very nice, Sasori.'_ Naruto thought. "I can help!" Sakura said, going to Kankuro and doing a medical jutsu. "For once." Naruto muttered. Kakashi gave Naruto a look. After 10 minutes, Kankuro was sitting up. "Morning sleepyhead." the blonde boy said. Kankuro nodded at Naruto in greeting. "It was Sasori who poisoned me." Kankuro quickly said. "Of the Sand?" Kakashi asked. "No shit." Naruto said. Once Team 7 gathered info on Kankuro's poisoning, they headed out. But not before an old woman joined them. "I know that you are the son of the white fang, and I do hate you, but we will put aside our differences to save the Kazekage. With that, the old woman named Chiyo, joined Team 7. Then Kakashi summoned a dog. In a white puff, Pakkun came out. Kakashi pulled out the piece of Akaktsuki cloak Kankuro managed to get from Sasori. "Pakkun, go lead us to where this person is." Kakashi ordered. "Hai." And with that Pakkun sprinted away from the desert.

Forest close to Suna 12:13 PM

"I feel good! Dun nuh dun nuh dun nuh uh!" Naruto sang. "Naruto, shut up." the _very_ annoyed pink haired girl said. The singing blond gave her the finger. "Your voice is _way_ better. Yeah fucking right." A tick mark appeared on Sakura's head. "You dobe! I'll kill you!" Sakura said, but didn't move. Naruto was about to respond but he stopped. In fact everyone did. The reason of that was because Uchiha Itachi was standing in front of them. "Oh, hey shithead!" Naruto yelled. "Uzumaki. How unexpected." Itachi said in monotone. "Oh Itachi-Kun, don't give me that bullshit." Naruto mocked. "This time, I will win." Itachi said. Itachi activated his sharingan. "This time I've got a trick up my sleeve." Itachi said. Kakashi looked down to avoid his eyes but he looked at Itachi's ring finger. Kakashi was knocked out from the pressure of the genjutsu. "What happened to Kakashi-Sensei?" the worried pink haired kunoichi asked. She expected an answer from Naruto but it came from Chiyo. "Itachi has the sharingan and apparently cast a genjutsu on his ring. So avoid looking at his eyes or hand." she said. Before anyone could react Naruto jumped at Itachi, fist outstretched. Itachi easily slid out of the way of his fist and aimed a kick at the back of his head. The kick hit Naruto and he went sprawling back and he disappeared into a puff of smoke. "Up here Itachi!" Then Naruto came shooting down to the ground with his black blade pointed at Itachi. "Shit!" Itachi said, barley dodging the assault. Naruto shot his leg out and knocked Itachi down. Naruto flipped back to Sakura. Promptly, he hit her on the neck and knocked her out. "You would hit your own teammate?" Itachi said, getting up. "Only so I could release my full power on you!" Naruto said and realeased a **giant** amount of killing intent. He raised his sword and said "KUROI GETSUGA!" He swung his sword down and a massive amount of black energy came out. It flew towards Itachi and cut his arm off. Crimson splattered the ground in front of him. "GAHCK." Itachi said, stumbling to the ground. Naruto walked up to him. "By the way. If you were real, you wouldn't suck balls this much." Naruto said, and he sent a perfect rasengan into Itachi's head. The blonde realized he had blood all over him, so he stuck his hand out, and appeared a black jacket with a black swirl. He put it on and turned towards Chiyo. "Tada." he said. "I know your plan. About the betrayal." she said. Naruto glared. "You are going to die." "I know you plan on letting Gaara die and having me revive him in exchange for my life. Don't worry. I hate this village too." Naruto still glared but said "You couldn't-" but then Kakashi woke up. Naruto shut up. After some explanations about the battle and lies to both Kakashi and Sakura, nobody knew yet about what Naruto did. What Naruto said was "The old bitch brought out a knife, and I distracted Itachi, and she cut his head off." The team decieded they need to hurry up so they ran 3 times their usual speed. When they reached a giant rock, Sakura's bitch instincts told her to punch it. It shattered revealing a man with blonde hair and a man with red hair. "Naruto and Chiyo you take blondie!" The blonde dude flew miles back on a clay bird. Naruto jumped up on his bird, but was knocked off so hard he entered Kyubiis landscape. Naruto appeared in front of the gates. **"How dare you enter my world!" Kyubii said. **Then a hand darted at Naruto. "**MUGETSA!**" Naruto said. And he launched a black ball at Kyubii. Kyubii screamed and faded. Then a red ball appeared where Kyubii was and went into Naruto. Naruto shrieked. Outside the Kyubii landscape, red energy blasted out of Naruto. Trees died, but no one else got hurt. When it stopped, Naruto was standing in the middle of the explosion. He smiled. "NOW I AM KYUBII!" And with that he formed a ball in his hand and threw it. "**CERO!" **he yelled. And everything went red.

A/N I know I move to fast but now I promise the chaps will be in detail. I DEDICATE THIS TO CALEB! Now, Naruto killed Kyubii and absorbed his power. He still looks the same but he is a demon and has demon powers(Hado, arcannar moves, Bakudo) he has no chakra but but he has demon energy, yoki. He can still use jutsu though. WATCH TOBUSUS AND HIDAN SHOW. Bless your face. If you sneezed while reading this, bless you. Peace out. BOOP.


End file.
